


Electriclover69 to MsPotatoHead

by Lady_Rhey



Series: Body Shots: BNHA [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: This is a scene from Ms_UwU and I's story Blinde Date.  It is our AOT x BNHA story that reveals what it would be like to have two power house anime's interact with each other in an AU setting where the characters are age 21+





	Electriclover69 to MsPotatoHead

When Kami accepted the challenge, he figured there was no way he wouldn't end up with at least a few dates out of the deal. He was actually quiet stoked. So much so that Kacchan even called him out saying he was more excited then a neutered dog finding out he had his balls back.

Crude as it made his feelings sound, Kacchan was actually right. For once Kami actually held hope that he would have a chance to, if nothing else, find a way to handle women without coming off as a gimmicky, transparent, horn dog.

He had always wanted to online date, but the horror stories of what people found...

Shuddering, he placed his hands on the keys in front of him as the blue glow from the computer monitor painted the walls of his dimly lit dorm room as he sat at his desk and stared at the Create Profile page of militarycupid.com. 

ElectricLover69 was the screen name he'd chosen, straight and to the point he thought. It carried enough intent, but still left it up for interpretation. Hopefully. Since the site wouldn't let you scan profiles until you had given over everything from your life story to practically your first born, he had no idea what he was getting into. A thought that both terrified him and excited him in equal measure. It was one thing to know your enemy. It was another to know only thyself.

His fingers hovered above his keyboard as he contemplated writing the last piece; his profile bio. Biting his lip slightly as he thought how he could put forth the best version of himself into words, he became conflicted since he didn't know how to not sound like he just wanted to get laid...because he did want that too. Of course, that wasn't all that he wanted, as an eternally single man whose string of one night stands and week-long relationships littered his past, he realized not long ago that he was starting to crave an intimacy that he just couldn't seem to find from sex. He wanted someone to cuddle and have tickle fights with, someone to laugh with, someone to care for.

And so that's what he decided to write.

"Maybe I'm a Mr.Right Now but I'd like to become your Mr.Right."

Okay, so maybe ONE line wasn't enough for a profile, but to Kaminari it was a solid line. He grinned as he started to get more into it, excited with the prospect of meeting someone he could actually click with.

"Devastatingly handsome 21 year old male looking for a woman who knows how to have fun. I'll charm your socks off on our first date, restaurant of your choice of course, and then let's go crash a party or something."

Ehh, whatever. Good enough, he thought to himself as he clicked the finish button. When the screen brought him to a page of profiles of different women, he felt like a kid in a candy store as he scrolled through, clicking random profiles. He sent messages to almost every woman he deemed attractive, mostly just pick up lines to see how many bites he could get.

It wasn't until he read a profile and actually laughed that he remembered part of the reason he was excited to be part of the game, he wanted to find someone, not just anyone.

"Moderately sized ass, big heart, bigger appetite."

That was the line that got him and although it wasn't the only thing she had written, it was the only part that mattered and so he messaged MsPotatoHead.

...or at least he wanted to, but as he stared at her picture, which consisted of a potentially round faced brunette with doeish eyes using a filter that made her look like Ms. Potato head, he found he had nothing but worn out phrases and shallow ice breakers to his name.

Groaning he hung his head in his hands and glared at the keyboard. What did you say to someone of the opposite sex that you actually wanted to get to know? Not that his vast array of other attempts hadn't included the intent to get to know each person, but if he thought about it they weren't the epitome of smooth. They were just his half assed attempt to deal with his fear of rejection.

The way he saw it, his advances had a high rate of failure since he wasn't the most eloquent person. The only things he had were his looks and his electric personality. Almost always positive and a go getter, Denki had learned to meet things head on. Go big or go home at least until you crash and burn, that way you always knew where you stood even if you didn't have a leg to stand on. Even when he was overwhelmed and disheartened, he never regretted putting all his chips in.

This time, this time could be different though. Maybe she wasn't the most stunning girl in the room, though it was hard to tell since he wasn't a vegetarian, and maybe she seemed a dysfunctional mix of unconventional and whimsical, but there was something about her bold acceptance of herself that drew him.

Had he ever been THAT honest with himself? Had he ever taken who he was and just put it out there on display for everyone without worrying what type of judgement he would receive or what the odds of success would be? Every gamble he made, in his mind, had a fair enough chance at success that it was worth trying, but never had he gamble above his pay grade. 

Looking back at the screen he decided to look a little deeper. If he ever only looked skin deep...

That's when he had it.

"Nice skin. I wonder what I'll find if I peel back that outer layer? FYI that's Mr. Potato Head's nose you're rocking. Next time use your own parts; I bet your real face is much cuter."

Smiling to himself with his chin in his hand he very softly rubbed his finger up and down on the left mouse button as his arrow hovered above send. For the first time in his life he wasn't apprehensive about reaching out. Worst case scenario she might be really awesome to hang out with, which wasn't a complete loss as most of his real life friends that were girls barely tolerated him as is. 

"Why not." His click was sure and his heart light and the message soared through the web to potentially the spud of his dreams. 

Question was would she waffle or would she wedge her way into his heart?


End file.
